


Night Shift

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Feitan lost a bet and has to work the night shift all week. Phinks wakes up early one morning, tired of sleeping alone. Unfortunately, some of the others seem to be early birds today, too.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Night Shift

The tea kettle whistles and Feitan blinks sleepily as he wanders across the dark kitchen. A long-forgotten melody thrums at the back of his thoughts, echoing the rush of cars passing by the small window. He pours the water slowly. Steam rises and Feitan leans over his mug, letting the warmth roll across his face as he glances at the clock. Four-thirty. Another two hours until sunrise, which means another two hours until Franklin’s shift starts. Feitan sighs and drags the tea bag in a lazy circle. A floorboard creaks nearby and he flits to the edge of the kitchen, clutching one of the knives strapped to his hip. One of the doors is open. Someone probably just went to the bathroom. This building used to be a tenement house, all narrow halls and small rooms, so the whole troupe has been sharing a single bathroom at the end of the floor. Feitan yawns and turns back to his tea, shoving the knife down into its sheath. His legs ache from standing. He shifts his weight awkwardly and stares blankly at the window, wondering again why he agreed to bet a week of night watches on that damn card game. This is his fourth night up in a row. He sinks his chin to the counter with a small huff, wishing the tea would finish steeping. 

Footsteps approach the kitchen and Feitan glances over his shoulder, wondering who would be up this early. A long, familiar shadow crosses the floor of the hall and his eyes widen. Feitan lifts his mug to cover his smile just as Phinks pokes his head around the corner. “Hello?”

“G’morning,” Phinks yawns. He crosses the kitchen in a few long strides and wraps his arms around Feitan’s slim waist, giving him a lazy smile as he pulls him closer. “Mm, I hate sleeping without you,” he mumbles into his hair. 

“Baichi,” Feitan snickers. He pushes up on his toes to kiss Phinks, carefully clutching the mug with both hands to keep it steady. Their mouths brush together gently and he smiles. “So early, baichi, why you awake?”

“Cause you are,” Phinks chuckles sleepily. He tucks a lock of black hair behind Feitan’s ear and kisses the top of his head again. “‘Nother hour or two, right? Wanna switch out early, go to bed? I can watch,” he offers. 

Feitan blushes slightly and shakes his head, raising his mug for a slow sip. The tea is weak and unremarkable. He finds himself wishing he’d brought his own for the umpteenth time this week and sighs as he lowers the mug. “No, no. You ridiculous. Go sleep,” he says dismissively. 

“I don’t really wanna sleep,” Phinks whispers. Feitan raises his eyebrows and the blonde winks, tugging his waist a bit closer. “This night shift thing is killing me, Fei.”

“Animal,” Feitan giggles. 

Phinks growls playfully and lifts Feitan onto the counter, deftly snatching his mug and shoving it aside as he leans in. “Do you have any idea,” he murmurs between lazy kisses, “how fuckin’ annoying it is, sharing a room with Bono instead of you?!”

“Mm,” Feitan shrugs. He drapes his arms around the blonde’s neck and pulls him into a deep kiss, tangling his fingers through his thick hair as he parts his lips. Phinks’ mouth moves to keep talking and Feitan rolls his eyes.

“Dude sleeps sitting up,” Phinks mumbles. “And I  _ don’t _ wanna cuddle him.” He sighs and buries his face in Feitan’s shoulder. His next breath smells like smoke and earth. He wraps his arms around Feitan and cradles him closer as he inhales deeply, slowly pressing kisses into the fabric covering his neck. “Mmm, I miss you, Fei.”

Feitan closes his eyes as he tilts his head back, already dizzy from the thought of being touched. He moves a palm to Phinks’ shoulder and gives him a light pat. “I still on watch, baichi.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Phinks murmurs. He runs a hand up Feitan’s thigh, casually pushing his cloak higher as his other arm squeezes his waist. “Besides, you seen anything?”

“No,” Feitan shrugs, “but—“

“And who’s gonna sneak up on us, the stray dogs? C’mon, we haven’t seen a single person down this alley since we got here,” Phinks whispers, sliding his hand further up Feitan’s thigh.

“Phinks,” Feitan says threateningly.

“Ugh, fine,” Phinks groans. He takes his hand back and wraps both arms around Feitan, hugging him close as he rests his chin on his head. “It’s been  _ days, _ Fei,” he whines, “and we’re about to get real busy, and then you’re—“

“Shut up,” Feitan mumbles against his chest. He pushes Phinks off but holds on to a fistful of his shirt, yanking him into another kiss. Phinks grunts excitedly and Feitan smirks as he leans back on the counter. He wraps his legs around the blonde’s waist and tugs him closer, twisting his shirt in his hand. His eyebrows climb a bit higher when he notices a hardening mound poking into his thighs. “Greedy boy,” he teases into Phinks’ mouth.

Phinks chuckles as he sinks into Feitan’s body, bending over the counter after the receding figure. “What’s this, then?”

“Hmmm,” Feitan hums against his lips. He opens his mouth wider and sucks Phinks’ tongue around his own, reaching into his hair once more. The blonde kisses back ferociously, practically devouring Feitan as he grinds into his legs. Feitan feels a sharp tug on his hair and gasps. He shoves Phinks back again with a devious grins. “Go sleep.” 

“Wha—hey,” Phinks whines. 

“Very busy,” Feitan giggles. He grabs his tea and hops off the counter, straightening his cloak over his legs. He snickers at the look on his partner’s face. “Two hour, baichi.”

“But then I’ll be leaving with Paku,” Phinks protests, “I’ll be gone all day, remember?”

Feitan scowls. “What?”

“You were at the meeting, Feitan,” Phinks scolds.

“Thought you were with Nobu all day,” Feitan mutters, “here, in house, with me. Damn.” 

Phinks steps a bit closer and grins. “You had plans in mind, Fei?”

“Maybe,” Feitan teases.

“See the problem?”

“Hmmm.”

“We’ll get back  _ after _ midnight,” Phinks adds pointedly, “which is  _ after _ you start keeping watch again.” 

Feitan sighs and sips his tea, considering their options. Phinks’ earlier assessment was correct: he hasn’t even had anything to watch  _ for _ all week, and it’s not as though anyone knows where they are. His frown deepens. He’d planned out his day around the mistaken assumption that Phinks would be in it, keeping himself awake all night by coming up with different things he wanted to do to the blonde when they finally had time to be alone together. But it seems they’ll only have these two hours—less, now—until Feitan’s night shifts end in three days. He exhales angrily through his nose. “Damn.”

“Fei,” Phinks says in a low voice, “whaddya wanna do?”

“Ugh, had such good ideas,” Feitan groans. He rests his tea on the counter again and pulls Phinks closer, pushing to his toes to meet him halfway. He breaks the kiss quickly and smirks. “What you want, pretty boy?”

“Mmmm, good question,” Phinks murmurs. He stoops down to his knees and grabs the hem of Feitan’s cloak, tugging it with him as he slowly kisses his way up the smaller man’s legs. Feitan giggles shyly and pulls the cloak over his head. Phinks greedily runs his hands all over Feitan’s slender body, eager to feel his soft skin, his firm muscles, his supple limbs. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispers, pressing his lips to the smaller man’s stomach, to his chest, to his hips as his hands fumble with the leather straps at the crotch of his pants. 

“I—oh,” Feitan gasps softly, leaning back against the counter as the warm, rough hands caress him. A few fingers roll over one of his nipples until it’s hard and then slide away, turning their attention to the other one. He giggles nervously as Phinks’ lips land on the sensitive skin of his stomach again. A big palm slowly rubs his hardening cock through his pants and he inhales sharply as fingers tug at his belt, tearing it off as soon as he realizes what’s happening. Phinks’ mouth travels onto the thin fabric of his briefs. Soft kisses press into Feitan’s cock through the fabric and he leans his head back excitedly. “Mm!”

Phinks grins and abruptly flips Feitan around, shoving his stomach against the counter as he rips his briefs away. “God, I missed your perfect little ass, Fei,” he chuckles, palming it apart with both hands as he leans over to bite down on Feitan’s thigh. He reaches around and strokes a hand down Feitan’s stomach, his grin growing broader as the smaller man leans into his touch. His mouth travels up. “You want something, babe?”

Feitan shivers as his partner’s hot breath rolls over his bare ass. “Don’t tease,” he says firmly, shooting his best glare over his shoulder. 

“I would never,” Phinks laughs. He trails kisses down from the base of Feitan’s spine slowly, parting his legs with a squeeze of a broad hand, and drags his tongue between his cheeks. His tongue flickers across the hot entrance to Feitan’s body and he grins at the soft noise from the smaller man. Phinks laps a casual circle around Feitan’s hole, ducks between his legs to lick across his perineum, and teasingly bites down on the back of one of Feitan’s thighs, wringing it lightly as though tearing meat from the bone. “Mmmm.”

“Baichi,” Feitan giggles quietly. The wandering mouth nibbles up his thigh and kisses across the curves of his body with a short pattern of chuckles. He rests his forearms on the counter and shakes his hips slightly. Phinks’ strong hands suddenly pull his legs apart and he squeaks, barely managing to bury his face in his arms in time to cover a low sound as the blonde’s tongue darts into his hole. Feitan’s breath catches in his throat when the mouth between his thighs pushes further into him. He eagerly rocks his hips back. Phinks hums happily and probes his tongue deeper, earning a small moan. His hands travel across Feitan’s thighs, stroking his soft skin and tracing the lines of his spider tattoo. He wraps his fingers around Feitan’s cock and squeezes lightly. It twitches in his hands as he chuckles. Feitan rocks into Phinks’ mouth with a quiet noise and the blonde grins, quickly stroking his grip up Feitan’s cock as he rubs his face between his legs. Headlights flash across the room and Feitan jumps away from the counter, stumbling backwards over Phinks and falling in a panicked pile of his half-shorn clothes.

“Wh—“

“Is—just, just car,” Feitan gasps bashfully. He grabs blindly for his clothes and squeaks when Phinks tackles him across the floor. “Phinks!”

“Sounds like it’s gone now,” Phinks growls into Feitan’s neck. He kisses his way back down his body and tugs at his pants, ignoring the giggly protests. “So glad you were keeping watch, Fei,” he teases as he nips his stomach, “keeping us all safe from that car.”

“Shut up,” Feitan snickers. He jumps excitedly when Phinks’ mouth wraps around his scrotum and sucks lightly, covering his hand with a mouth to stifle his giddy laughter. The blonde kisses the spider on his thigh and tugs it over his shoulder. Feitan closes his eyes as he feels his partner’s tongue dive back into him, lifting his hips off the floor to encourage more. Huge hands drag his body closer and he moans into his fingers. His head jerks back against the floor as Phinks eats him out, arching his spine into a small curve in the larger man’s hands. The blonde’s tongue laps around his thighs and thrusts into his hole, flattening and pointing and curling in a slow, deliberate pattern that makes his blood rush almost to the point of aching. Feitan bites back another moan as Phinks squeezes his ass closer. His ankles knock together behind the blonde’s head and he reaches down to stroke himself, gasping softly as soon as his fingers wrap around his cock. Phinks hums, lapping more aggressively until saliva rolls along Feitan’s curved spine. “Ohhhh, I—I—“

“Mmm?”

“Ph-Phinks, I, I, ohhh,” Feitan gasps quietly. 

Phinks pulls back and bites his thigh playfully, chuckling as his teeth produce another low moan. He grabs Feitan’s wrist and holds it still. “Whaddya want, babe?”

“Mmm, fuck me,” Feitan murmurs. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping watch?” Phinks teases, drawing a slow circle around one of Feitan’s hard nipples. He yelps as a heel connects with the back of his head. “I’m only kidding, babe, jeez!”

Feitan hears a wooden creak and flings himself across the floor, scrambling to cover his body as he peers into the hallway. The bathroom light is on. He curses under his breath. “Others are—“

“Don’t care,” Phinks whispers in his ear. He smothers Feitan’s mouth as he rubs a hand between his legs, tightening his grip as he slowly presses the first knuckle of a lubed finger into the smaller man’s hole. The shower down the hall turns on and Phinks kisses Feitan’s neck. “Just be quiet.”

“Mmph,” Feitan grunts into his hand. He whimpers softly as Phinks’ finger pushes deeper. Soft fabric rubs against his bare skin. His eyes are glued to the strip of light underneath the bathroom door, but the thick finger slowly twisting into his ass and the slightly sweaty palm on his mouth are making it hard to focus on the problem of being caught. Feitan’s brain nearly short-circuits when he notices Phinks grinding against his thigh. The blonde’s long, hard cock is incredibly prominent through the thin fabric of his boxers. Feitan rocks his hips back, fantasizing about what that cock will feel like once it’s inside him. “Mmm, mmhmm.”

“Yeah, baby? Wanna get fucked, don’t you?”

Feitan nods enthusiastically and moans as Phinks’ finger pushes deeper. He braces his hands on the doorframe and kneels up slightly, already trying to fuck himself faster on the blonde’s hand. Phinks’ mouth finds his neck and sucks until a bruise blossoms and Feitan moans again, leaning into his partner’s body. The hand over his mouth squeezes a bit tighter. 

“Don’t wake everyone up, Fei,” Phinks teases in a low voice. He kisses up Feitan’s neck and nips his earlobe as he curls his finger against his prostate. The smaller man clenches around him and he chuckles. “You’re so cute, fuck,” he whispers, “and so fuckin’ tight, Fei, Jesus.”

“Mmph, mmhmm,” Feitan moans. He can’t tear his eyes away from the bathroom door. Some of the others might already know about them—Pakunoda at least is definitely aware—but the nature of their relationship isn’t something Feitan particularly wants to broadcast. And he  _ definitely _ doesn’t want anyone other than Phinks to know what he looks like with a dick in his ass. He grabs the hand over his mouth and rips it away. “Phinks,” he gasps, “too open, uh, h-here, aha—“

“You worried we’ll get caught? Hmm,” Phinks murmurs. He peers into the hallway as he thrusts his hand a bit faster. The person in the shower is whistling. He curses under his breath and kisses Feitan’s neck again. “Sounds like Nobu. Hmm. Well, Bono’s still in my room, and you’ve just been sleeping in there, haven’t you?”

“Mm, oh, fuck,” Feitan whimpers. His hand drops to his cock and starts stroking, all thoughts fleeing his mind as Phinks’ finger rubs against his prostate. “Please—“

“So where are we gonna go, Fei?” Phinks pauses with his finger all the way inside Feitan, slowly running a hand across his bare chest as he sucks another small bruise onto his shoulder. He chuckles at the soft noise Feitan makes. “Cause I  _ need _ to fuck you, or I’m gonna go crazy,” he whispers in his ear.

Feitan shakes his head vaguely and leans into the blonde’s warm chest. He grunts in frustration when a strong hand grips his arm and interrupts his stroking, rocking his body awkwardly in an attempt to get more stimulation. Phinks’ mouth travels up his neck and he moans quietly. “Want you, baichi, why stop?”

“Fei, how sleep-deprived are you? You told me ‘not here’ like, five seconds ago,” Phinks laughs. He kisses Feitan’s cheek and pulls his hand back, wrapping both arms around the smaller man’s naked body. “My fault for trying to ask questions while fingering you,” he murmurs, “but I’m tryna figure out if you want me to fuck you in this kitchen or if we should move.” 

“Ugh,” Feitan groans. He rubs his eyes blearily and squints at the hallway again. He sighs as he leans back against Phinks’ chest. “Should move,” he grumbles reluctantly, “side room has—“

“Yup, the one with a door, got it,” Phinks interrupts as he hops up. He snatches Feitan’s clothes and scoops the transmuter into his arms, ducking around the corner into the small room that faces the street. He slams the door behind them and drops Feitan on an old desk against the window. The transmuter just giggles dizzily. Phinks grins as he pours more lube into his hand, abruptly shoving two fingers into Feitan as soon as he bends over him.

“MMmmMPH, OHH!”

“Fuck, I love that sound,” Phinks chuckles. He kisses Feitan slowly as the smaller man whimpers, lifting him off the short desk to hold him closer. “You’re so goddamn hot, Fei,” he growls into his mouth, “I’m the luckiest bastard alive.”

“Phinks, fuck,” Feitan moans. He grabs the blonde’s ears and kisses him messily, his tongue barely making it into his mouth as Phinks’ fingers speed up. “UNGH, ah, AHH!”

Phinks grunts as Feitan’s nails dig into his scalp. He grinds against the desk hungrily, crooking his fingers to earn another low noise from the smaller man. The wood creaks loudly under their bodies and Phinks snorts in amusement. “We’re not being very—“

“Mmph, no matter,” Feitan whines. He clutches Phinks’ neck and pulls his face closer, moaning as he sucks his lips between his teeth. His erection rubs against the blonde’s hard body with each clumsy rock of his hips. He claws at Phinks’ hair and squeezes his legs tighter around his waist, trying to beg for more without breaking their kiss. It suddenly feels as though it’s been months since he was fucked. His grip on the blonde’s neck tightens. 

Phinks takes his arm from Feitan’s back and shoves his own shorts out of the way, stroking his cock eagerly as he tugs it free. He thrusts his other hand harder when Feitan moans again. The transmuter whimpers and breaks away, biting down on his lip. Phinks gulps down air and grins. “You good, Fei?”

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Feitan gasps. “Phinks, I—“

“What happened to keeping watch? Little slut,” Phinks teases as he kisses him again. Teeth scrape against his lip and he bites back, chuckling darkly when Feitan moans and paws at his hair. “Mmm, turn over.”

Feitan giggles excitedly and flips onto his stomach, scrambling across the rough wood. He squeaks in shock when he feels Phinks’ tongue replace his fingers. “Phi—oh, yes,” he moans into the table, reaching back to grab a fistful of blonde and yank it closer. Another set of headlights cuts across the room but Feitan ignores them as the blonde’s big hands squeeze his thighs. He rocks his hips into Phinks’ mouth eagerly. “Mmmph, Phinks, fuck!”

“Mmhmm,” Phinks hums through his open mouth. He slides a hand to Feitan’s cock and strokes it slowly, lapping at his stretched hole more forcefully when the grip in his hair tightens. He grunts as Feitan rubs his face into his ass. His cock is unbearably hard, but he’s suddenly overcome with the urge to make Feitan cum before fucking him. He speeds his hand up and tugs a firm thigh closer.

“Ah, aha, Phinks, oh,” Feitan gasps, “Phinks, fuck me, fuck—oh, fuck.” His voice disappears into a low whine as the blonde continues devouring him. The thick fingers wrapped around his cock are making him desperate to be filled. He whines a bit louder and releases Phinks’ head, grabbing at the table in a half-hearted attempt to break away. The blonde just clutches him tighter. “Phiiinks, want cock,” Feitan protests. 

Phinks laughs and pulls back, still stroking Feitan as he peppers kisses up his arched spine. “We still have over an hour,” he murmurs into his skin, “and I’ve missed, touching you, Fei, tasting you.” He teasingly licks the back of Feitan’s shoulder as he lifts a knee onto the desk and grinds his throbbing erection against his ass. “But you know I can’t say no to you, baby, so if you want this cock, you can have it.”

“Baichi,” Feitan giggles breathlessly. Cold lube dribbles over his ass and he playfully wiggles his hips. He collapses onto his forearms with a soft gasp of excitement as the slick tip of Phinks’ cock pushes into his hole. He grins over his shoulder. “Fuck me  _ hard, _ pretty boy, I miss you,” he teases. 

“Oh, you got it, babe,” Phinks growls. He shoves Feitan’s face into the table and abruptly plunges the rest of his cock inside him, groaning over the loud yelp the transmuter lets out. Phinks whistles appreciatively. “Damn, that’s tight,” he grunts, “and be quieter, Fei, you’ll wake everyone up.”

“S-so big, fuck,” Feitan whimpers against the desk. He shouts again when Phinks thrusts roughly into him. “Phinks! I—oh, ohhh,” he moans, burying his face in one of his arms as the thick cock slides halfway out of his ass and slowly pushes back in. “Fuck, oh, fuck!”

Phinks curses under his breath and curls lower over Feitan. “Fei, seriously,” he hisses, “I’m  _ not _ in the mood to be interrupted.” He takes his hand away from Feitan’s cock and pointedly grips his throat instead. “I’ll make you scream another time, alright?”

“Hmm, hmmhmmhmm,” Feitan giggles. He moans as Phinks squeezes his neck and grinds into him. “Kiss me quiet, baichi, be romantic,” he teases, “or do you just use my ass?”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Phinks whines. He pulls out and clambers onto the desk, clumsily maneuvering over Feitan as the smaller man twists around to meet him. “You won’t even say you love me half the time, asshole,” he mutters as he leans in for a kiss. Feitan wraps his arms around his neck and yanks him lower, nearly rolling their bodies off the desk as he kisses Phinks aggressively. Phinks moans and fumbles for Feitan’s legs. “Fuck, baby, I love you,” he whispers as he blindly shoves his cock back into Feitan and starts thrusting.

“Unnghh, yess,” Feitan groans, “oh, Phinks, fuck me, yes, yes, l-like tha, oh, that, s-so good, oh, OH, f-fuck, fuck!” He ducks his head into the blonde’s shoulder and clutches at his neck. His face rubs against the shirt and he exhales a short laugh. “Bai, baichi,” he pants, “clothes?”

Phinks grunts in confusion and pauses. “What?”

“Give me more,” Feitan growls into his neck. He bites down hard and tugs at the hem of Phinks’ shirt. “Rrrnnghh.”

“Oh,” Phinks laughs. He rolls over Feitan and strips his shirt off, clumsily shoving his shorts the rest of the way off as he reaches for him again. “You’re so weird sometimes,” he chuckles happily. 

“Mmm, my pretty boy,” Feitan hums as he climbs onto his lap. He strokes his hands over Phinks’ bare chest greedily and smiles at him. “Now we fuck,” he whispers, reaching behind himself for the blonde’s cock. He pushes up onto his knees and slowly lowers himself down, digging his nails into Phinks’ chest as he sinks onto his cock. “Ohhh, Phinks,” he gasps, “needed you, fuck, need this.” 

“Fuck,” Phinks croaks. He grabs the side of one of Feitan’s thighs and brings it back up, quickly pressing him down again as the transmuter’s eyes flutter. “Needed it, Fei? Needed—“

“My, my b-big man, baichi,” Feitan whispers as he slowly rocks his hips. “Aha, oh, now, now stay,” he murmurs, “I, I fuck you brains, for once.” A high-pitched grunt escapes through his nose when he hops up and slams down, the sound morphing into eager, breathless giggles as he repeats the motion. 

Phinks’ head crashes back to the desk as Feitan starts riding him in earnest. He paws vaguely at Feitan’s bouncing legs and bends his own knees a bit, thrusting deeper while the small man arches back against his thighs. “Oh, fuck, baby, yeah,” he groans loudly, “oh god, oh,  _ fuck _ that’s good!” 

“Mmph, mmph, mmph,” Feitan whimpers with each bounce. His chin drops to his chest and his mouth falls open uselessly. “Ahhh, aha, oh, yes,” he pants, “fuck, fuck, Phi-Phinks, Phinks!”

“Yeah, you love it, baby? Taking this big cock?”

“More, m-more!”

“Christ, fuck,” Phinks moans. He grabs both of Feitan’s hips and arches his spine up, fucking back into Feitan as forcefully as he can. “Ohhh, fuck, oh god,” he groans, “oh, you’re too good, Fei, fuck—“

“Nnnnghh, nmnngh,” Feitan whines. Phinks is moving him up and down with such aggression that all he can do is meet each thrust with the return of his own hips. He drags a hand down the blonde’s muscular stomach and takes hold of his own cock. “Ohhh, ohhh, Phiiiinks,” he moans. 

Phinks grunts and slams his head back into the table again as warm muscles tighten around his cock. “Jesus Christ, Fei, fuck,” he gasps, “fuck, I missed fucking you!”

‘’Mmmhmm, mmm, fuck,” Feitan whimpers. His skin feels like liquid fire. Strong hands grip his body so tightly he can tell he’ll be bruised. He strokes his cock faster, gasping for air as his legs quiver. “Aah, ahaha, oh god!”

Phinks groans as Feitan’s sharp nails dig into his chest. “Baby, fuck, c’mere,” he whines, yanking Feitan’s arm towards him as he sits up to kiss him. Their mouths barely manage to collide but Feitan grabs the back of Phinks’ head and tugs him closer, dropping his own cock to grind down into the blonde’s lap. Phinks moans softly and squeezes his ass. Their bodies roll clumsily as they paw at each other, neither one noticing the wood scraping against their skin or the silencing of the shower down the hall, lost as they are in trying to disappear into each other. Phinks grunts in shock when his shoulders dip over the edge of the desk and jerks his head away from Feitan. He laughs breathlessly and roughly shoves the smaller man off of him. “Bend over.”

“Mmph, I—“

“Said bend over,” Phinks growls. He flips Feitan onto his stomach and yanks his legs towards him, shoving his cock back into his ass as Feitan yelps. “Ohhh, fuck yeah,” he groans, “fuck, Fei, you’re so tight.”

Feitan just whimpers and clutches the edge of the desk. He cries out again as Phinks thrusts into him, trying to hop away from the full length of his thick cock. Strong hands hold his hips in place and he whines through his teeth. “Fuh, fuh, Phinks,” he gasps, “Phinks, s-slow—“

“Oh, shit,” Phinks grunts. He pauses halfway into Feitan’s ass, releasing one of his hips to brace himself on the table. “You good, baby? Didn’t mean to hurt you,” he murmurs.

“Mmhmm,” Feitan nods quietly. He bites down on the back of his hand as Phinks slowly slides all the way into him, trying to stifle the low noise crawling out of his throat. Phinks pulls back and he drops his hand again. “C-can’t quiet,” he giggles breathlessly, “pretty boy too big.”

Phinks growls hungrily and curls around Feitan’s body, burying his cock to the hilt as he leaves sloppy kisses and dark marks along his neck. “Forgot about that,” he mumbles into Feitan’s hair. He rocks his hips slowly, clutching Feitan’s jaw in one hand as their bodies sink lower on the desk. The smaller man moans softly and Phinks grins. He shuffles their bodies a bit further onto the desk, trying to fix the way his feet are dangling awkwardly over the edge. Floorboards creak nearby and he freezes. “Oh, shit.”

“Fuck,” Feitan gasps. He writhes around and shoves Phinks off, scrambling onto the floor for his clothes. “Shit, shit, shit,” he hisses, “going to kitchen, fuck!” 

Phinks groans as Feitan dashes into the hallway, laying back across the desk with a sigh. “Fuckin’ Nobu,” he grumbles, “can’t shower at a normal fuckin’ time, goddamn.” He sits up and hops onto the floor, rummaging through the drawers until he finds an old pack of cigarettes and a matchbox. He lights a smoke, stroking himself absentmindedly as he waits.

Feitan glides into the kitchen nonchalantly, giving the other spider a curt nod as he grabs his tea off the counter. Nobu raises an eyebrow.

“Forgot your tea, Feitan?”

“Mm, tired,” Feitan mumbles. He buries his face lower in the neck of his cloak and hopes his hair doesn’t look too disheveled. Nobu’s eyes travel to the floor and Feitan flinches as he realizes he forgot his pants. He silently prays his raging erection isn’t too obvious under the cloak. “Why awake, Nobunaga? Go sleep,” he says quickly. 

“Just woke up early, thought I’d take a shower while there’s still hot water,” Nobu replies slowly. He squints at Feitan’s bare shins and shrugs, turning to pour himself a cup of coffee. “You good out here? Solitude getting to you yet?”

Feitan scoffs and inches towards the doorway. “Like being alone,” he proclaims, “very quiet. Bye now!”

“Hey, where’re you hanging? Probly doesn’t make much sense for me to go back to bed now,” Nobunaga yawns. He takes a sip of coffee and makes a face. “God, this shit sucks. We gotta stop sending Machi shopping,” he chuckles.

“Mm. Well, very early,” Feitan stammers nervously, “no need to be up for, for some hours, yes? Just go sleep, aha, um.” He gulps down some lukewarm tea and yanks his cowl back over the hickeys forming on his neck. “Yes, um, sleep. I watch,” he adds.

Nobunaga gives Feitan an odd look as he scratches his chest. “You sure you’re good, man? You’re acting kinda weird. Have you gotten any sleep since we’ve been here?”

“You weird,” Feitan snaps. He darts back into the hall and rushes to the other room, slamming the door shut in a panic. He whips around to see Phinks grinning at him with his cock in his hand and groans quietly. “He not go back to bed!”

“God dammit,” Phinks grunts. He finishes the cigarette and leans back against the desk with a sigh. “Well, what now? Think we can get away with it if we’re quiet?”

Feitan presses his ear to the door and closes his eyes in frustration. “Stupid bastard in living room now,” he groans, “fuck, fuck  _ off, _ Nobunaga!”

Phinks chuckles quietly and strides across the room, wrapping his arms around Feitan. He playfully rubs his hard cock against the smaller man’s ass through the cloak. “You could always just suck it, that’s pretty quiet,” he teases.

“Shut up,” Feitan hisses. He tenses as footsteps approach. “Shit.”

“Yo Feitan, you in there? Have you seen the remote, man? Can’t find shit around here,” Nobunaga calls through the door. 

“No, I—not sure,” Feitan replies quickly. He elbows Phinks hard and jumps back as Nobu knocks on the door. “What?”

Phinks scrambles for his clothes and rolls behind the desk, tugging them on as quickly as he can while muttering a string of curses. The door opens and he curls himself into a ball. Feitan’s pants are on the floor a few inches in front of him. He shuts his eyes and just hopes Nobu won’t notice. 

“Uhhh, huh,” Nobunaga says slowly, looking around the room in confusion. It has a ratty armchair, the desk, and a low table where Shalnark has been keeping his computer setup. He blinks sleepily at the desk, wondering why it’s so askew. “What are you even doing in here, man, rearranging the furniture?”

Feitan scowls at him. “Watching. Through windows,” he snaps, waving vaguely at the view behind him. A garbage truck lumbers noisily down the alley as he scoots backwards towards the desk. He quickly kicks his pants under the furniture as Nobu takes another swig of coffee. “What you want, Nobunaga? I busy.” 

“Jeez, Feitan, I’m just bored,” Nobu yawns. He crosses the room and flops into the armchair, slurping down some more coffee as he sinks into the torn fabric. “Seen anything tonight? How’re you keeping yourself up, huh?”

“Nothing seen. Read book. Think,” Feitan answers swiftly. His racing heart feels like it’s about to leap out of his throat as he leans against the desk. “Not hard,” he adds, “just walk around. Work on art.” 

“Oh, you make art? Don’t think I knew that,” Nobu says cheerfully. He scratches his head and gives Feitan a lazy smile. “Can I see?”

Feitan kicks himself mentally for mentioning art, wondering why on earth he thought that would be a conversation ender. “Not finished yet,” he mumbles. The desk creaks underneath him and he squeezes his eyes shut, willing Phinks to stay still. 

“Still, that’s pretty cool,” Nobu shrugs. “What kind? Painting, drawing... hmm?”

“Just... yes, um, many kind,” Feitan stammers. “You here all day? I show you later, maybe?”

“Oh yeah, we’re on house duty with Franklin,” Nobu chuckles. He sighs and leans his head back, closing his eyes at the ceiling. “Gonna be boring as shit. Maybe I should switch with someone,” he yawns, “you know if Phinks is with Paku or Chrollo’s groups?”

Phinks’ eyes widen behind the desk.  _ Fuck yes, _ he thinks to himself,  _ Fei, please say I’ll switch. _

Feitan grins excitedly and then swallows the smile, trying to appear uninterested. “Hmmm. Maybe Paku, I think,” he says nonchalantly, “sure he switch if you ask.” 

“Great,” Nobu grunts. He scratches his stomach again and stands up, stretching his long arms over his head with a series of loud noises. “Aaahh, that’s better,” he sighs, “damn, I slept like a fuckin’ pretzel.”

“Mmhmm,” Feitan nods. He sets his tea on the desk and folds his hands in his lap, pressing his half-hard dick back down as he waits for the other spider to leave. His thoughts are already back to running wild. He hums happily to himself.

Nobunaga finishes his coffee and yawns as he stares at the empty mug. He sighs. “Phinks, that sound good, man?”

Feitan and Phinks both freeze, going completely numb as they process what was just said. The transmuter gasps awkwardly. “Um—I—Wh—“

“He’s behind the desk, right? What, is he naked or something?”

Phinks groans and sticks his head out from behind the desk just as Feitan is insisting he’s not there. “I’m not—ow, FUCK,” he yelps, cut off by a small foot connecting with his nose. 

“Shit,” Feitan whispers. He shoots Nobu a panicked, pleading look, silently begging him not to say anything. His stomach is churning. 

“Christ,” Nobu laughs, “don’t break his nose, he’s ugly enough as it is. So, you guys  _ are _ fucking. Huh.” Feitan’s arm blurs and Nobu yelps, ducking a small blade as it slices through the air. “HEY!”

“Shut—shut up,” Feitan stammers. He twists the fabric of his coat pockets anxiously, feeling sick. He was supposed to be keeping watch, not messing around in secret. He digs his nails into his palm angrily. 

Phinks grumbles and crawls out from behind the desk, curling into a ball next to Feitan’s legs in an unsuccessful attempt to hide how hard his dick is under his boxers. “Fuck you, man,” he mutters, “did you come in here just to be a dick about it?”

“Yup,” Nobu chuckles. He shrugs. “I was gonna wake you up and ask to switch, but you weren’t in bed, and then Feitan showed up pantsless, so, wasn’t the biggest mystery ever,” he explains. He yawns and opens the door. “Uvo owes me fifty bucks now.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Phinks groans. He buries his red face in his knees and sighs heavily. “Fuck.”

Nobu glances over his shoulder and frowns. “There a reason you guys are so weird about it? Nobody really gives a shit.”

“Is—just—he—“ Feitan struggles. He can’t seem to find any words in the common tongue. He swallows and crosses his arms over his chest angrily. “Fuck you.”

“What he said,” Phinks mumbles into his knees. 

“Well, whatever,” Nobu yawns, “I’m getting more coffee. And my fucking headphones, I guess. Assholes.”

Phinks goes even redder. “Oh my god, Nobu, you didn’t hear—“

“Phinks,” Feitan hisses, kicking him in the leg. 

“Didn’t hear shit, don’t wanna hear shit, don’t ever wanna talk about this again,” Nobunaga grumbles. He looks down the hallway and grins. “Oh, hey, Franklin,” he calls loudly, “what’s up?”

“Dude,” Phinks protests. Feitan whips around and glares at the first rays of light from the rising sun. The blonde nudges his leg and glances up at him. “Hey,” Phinks whispers, “least I’m staying here today, right?”

“Shut up,” Feitan snaps. His skin is crawling with fury and arousal and humiliation. He snatches his pants off the ground and tugs them on without meeting Phinks’ eyes. Heavy footsteps lumber towards them and he curses under his breath. “Nobunaga, you regret this,” he hisses.

“Oh, try me anytime, short stuff,” Nobu laughs. He winks at the pair and shuts the door, walking off to meet Franklin in the kitchen. 

Phinks groans loudly and flops flat on the floor. “God fucking dammit,” he sighs, “coulda sworn we still had at least a half hour.”

“Is only five-thirty,” Feitan mutters angrily, “we  _ do _ have  _ hour _ before Franklin shift. Assholes.” 

“Uuughhhh.”

“Hmmph.”

“Well,” Phinks says after a pause. He pushes up on his elbows and grins at Feitan. “If they already know, can I just keep fucking you?”

Feitan scoffs and glares down at him. “You crazy.”

“Awww, c’mon,” Phinks whines. He wiggles his hips at Feitan and tries another smile. “You really don’t want me to fuck you right now, babe?”

“No,” Feitan snaps. Heat climbs his cheeks as his body screams “yes” and he ducks lower into his cowl in an attempt to hide the flush. “I—well—no,” he decides, “no, baichi, ridiculous. I don’t—I—“

“Alright, alright,” Phinks yawns. He sits up and wraps his arms around Feitan’s legs, hugging him close as he sleepily rubs his face against his thigh. “Mmmm. You smell like blood.”

Feitan snorts and folds his arms tighter across his chest. He still feels like ants are crawling across his skin from the embarrassment of getting caught by  _ Nobunaga _ of all people. He lets out an angry huff as Phinks kisses his knee. “Stop. No good anymore,” he mutters. 

“I’m just holding you, Fei,” Phinks mumbles, “I like holding you.”

“Pfft.”

Phinks turns a mischievous grin up to his small partner. “Said you were gonna fuck my brains out,” he teases, “that still gonna happen later?”

“Is—I—hmmph,” Feitan stammers. A small smirk crosses his lips and he finally allows himself to look down. Phinks grins up at him and he blushes slightly. “Behave, maybe,” he sniffs, “we see.”

“Heh heh,” Phinks chuckles, “you don’t sound all that committed, Fei.” He hops up and slowly leans closer until their bodies are barely an inch apart, placing an arm on the table behind Feitan as he tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “You’re still thinking about how much you want this big dick inside you, aren’t you,” he whispers, grinding his hips into the smaller man.

Feitan inhales sharply as he leans back on the table. His body is already responding to the blonde’s proximity, warming and stiffening and craving in a way that’s hard to ignore. He allows a long leg to press between his own and stifles a small gasp in the neck of his cloak as Phinks’ weight rocks into him. “Phinks, we—Ugh,” he whispers. He rolls his eyes and grabs Phinks’ head to pull him into a quick kiss, smiling as the blonde’s arm snakes around his waist. He pulls back with a reluctant sigh. “Always get what I want,” he murmurs, “don’t like not getting.”

“You are too fuckin’ cute,” Phinks mumbles into his hair. He steps back and places his hands on his hips with an exasperated huff. “God, I wanna fuck you,” he sighs, “can we just kill everyone else so nobody interrupts us?”

“Baichi,” Feitan giggles.

Phinks suddenly snaps his fingers. “Oh! We could go turn the shower on,” he says excitedly.

“They still know we fuck, Phinks,” Feitan retorts. He rolls his eyes as the blonde’s face falls. “But... maybe.”

“I’m gonna need a yes or a no, babe,” Phinks whispers. He pokes Feitan’s stomach and grins. “Please say yes. Please,  _ please _ say yes, Fei, I—“

“My god, baichi, shut up,” Feitan scoffs. He smirks up at the enhancer and steps towards the door. “I still on watch,” he says firmly. 

Phinks groans loudly. “Just go tell Frank his shift’s starting now,” he whines, “c’mon, Fei, I—“

Feitan rolls his eyes again and grabs the back of Phinks’ neck, dragging him into a quick kiss to shut him up. He shoves him back against the desk and slips his hand into his boxers. “Phinks,” he murmurs into his mouth, “you want to fuck or no, hmm?”

“Shit,” Phinks breathes as a cold hand wraps around his dick. He tries to kiss Feitan again and grunts in shock as the smaller man smacks his face away. “I, uhhh, oh, yeah,” he gasps as Feitan starts stroking him, “yeah, yeah, Fei, you, you know I wanna fuck you, baby, just—“

“Then shut up,” Feitan hisses as he slaps him again. He grins as the cock in his hand twitches in response, slowly stroking it back to its full hardness. He takes his hand back and slaps Phinks across the face once more. “Go. Make water hot,” he giggles. 

Phinks growls excitedly and grabs Feitan’s hair, yanking him into a quick kiss before he bounds across the room. “You’re the best, Fei,” he shouts over his shoulder as he races down the hall.

Feitan groans at the loud volume and drags his feet over to the kitchen. He pokes his head around the corner and peers at Nobunaga and Franklin, watching as Nobu rambles on about something and Franklin silently makes tea. He sighs. Franklin catches the sound and glances in his direction. 

“Oh, Feitan. Good morning.”

“Yes, yes, hello,” Feitan says quickly. He glares at Nobu as he ducks into the kitchen and shoves his mug into the dishwasher. “You awake now, hmm?”

Franklin chuckles sleepily. “You tryna clock out early?”

“Hehe, he’s got—“

Feitan kicks Nobu before he can finish speaking. “You mind? I can stay watch, of course,” he stammers, “but, would be—“

“Sure thing, man. Go ahead,” Franklin shrugs. He laughs as Feitan’s face lights up. “Aww, man, you must be exhausted,” he says kindly, “go get some rest, alright?”

“Yes, yes,” Feitan giggles as he rushes away. He hears Nobunaga saying something else but can’t be bothered to find out what it is, too desperate to finish what he and Phinks started to care about the embarrassment any longer. He bursts through the bathroom door and leaps into the shower fully clothed, crashing into Phinks like a stray bullet. The blonde laughs as their bodies fall to the floor.

“Fei, you’re—“

“Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme,” Feitan gasps as he rips his wet cloak over his head. He kisses Phinks hungrily and tugs at his pants, rolling onto the floor as he shucks them off. “Fuck me, baichi, fuck me,” he says again, reaching across the tile.

“Get—get the fuck—over here,” Phinks laughs as he scrambles through the shower towards Feitan. His hand lands on a thin limb and he yanks it closer, laughing harder as the small man grabs his head and pulls him under the water. “FEI—HEY—BLARGH!”

“Rraargh,” Feitan growls playfully. He kisses Phinks again, pushing him back against the wall as he crawls across the wet floor. Water courses between their noses and laughing mouths, slicking his hair down his cheeks, and he slips away as his knees slide on the tile. “Ah!”

“You drive me fuckin’ crazy,” Phinks chuckles breathlessly. He shoves himself to his feet and grabs Feitan off the floor, lifting him into his arms as the smaller man giggles. Thin legs wrap around Phinks’ waist and he grins, slamming Feitan against the shower wall. “You wanna get fucked, baby?”

Feitan just laughs his tongue into his mouth, pawing at his wet hair as he grinds into his torso. Two fingers slide into his ass and teeth come down on his lip and he moans, arching back until his head hits the tile. Phinks’ greedy mouth and broad shoulders and thrusting arm follow. “Aannhh—ah—“

“Fei, baby?”

Feitan gasps a steamy breath and blinks up at the blonde through the droplets on his eyelashes. “Mm, mmhmm?” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Phinks pants, clumsily pushing his cock into Feitan. 

“AH! Ahh—f-fuck, baichi, y-you—“

Phinks grunts as he starts thrusting faster. Feitan whimpers happily and kisses him again, clutching desperately at his slick hair as his body bobs in the air. His legs, tangled around Phinks’ waist, are catching far more of the shower than the rest of his body, but he can still feel the warm spray of water splattering over the blonde’s shoulder. He tries to speak but the words drown in a wet gasp. Phinks chuckles and braces a hand on the wall behind Feitan’s head as he licks water off his neck. Their bodies slap together again and he pauses, grinding Feitan up against the wall. 

“Ahaha, oh, y-yes,” Feitan moans, “Phinks, fuck!”He squeezes his legs tighter, trying to draw the blonde deeper into his body. Wet tiles dig into his back and he wraps his arms around Phinks’ neck to pull himself up. “Baichi,” he whines against his shoulder, “need you, don’t stop, please—“ He groans and jerks his hips into Phinks, frustrated by the blonde’s laughter. “Baichi!”

“Mmm, we’ve got all day, baby,” Phinks chuckles. He nudges Feitan’s forehead and kisses him deeply, bracing a hand on the wall as his other gropes his small partner’s body. He lazily strokes down Feitan’s side and paws at his ass, slowly rocking into him while the shower courses over his broad back. Feitan shudders happily and lets out a quiet gasp as he feels the pressure filling him shift deliciously. “Fei, baby,” Phinks murmurs into his mouth, “fuck, I love fucking you, you know that?”

“Nngph, harder,” Feitan moans. Phinks just smirks and moves to kiss his neck, maintaining his slow pace as Feitan gasps. His head hits the tile again and he whines in protest. “Phiiinks—“

“Shut up, Fei,” Phinks mumbles, “I’m enjoying myself over here.” He sucks a bruise onto the transmuter’s shoulder and kisses back up to his ear, whispering, “I love you,” as he wraps both arms tightly around his tiny body. 

Feitan growls and bites Phinks’ ear much harder than necessary. The blonde yelps and stumbles backwards, almost dropping him as Feitan spits in his face. “Fuck me,” he hisses, “so stupid, baichi, just—“

“Asshole,” Phinks laughs. He shoves Feitan against the wall again and thrusts roughly into him, pinning one of his wrists above his head as he bites down on his neck. His forehead smacks the tile but he doesn’t notice, only conscious of Feitan’s raspy voice in his ears and his muscles clenching and spasming around him and his body arching desperately into his chest as he fucks him. 

“PHINKS,” Feitan moans loudly, slamming his head back against the wall as the blonde’s teeth dig deeper into his skin. He claws at his broad back and tugs at his hair and sucks at anything his mouth lands on, moaning and whining and gasping and pleading breathlessly as Phinks pounds him into the wall, every inch of his body alight with need after an hour and a half of being interrupted and patient and halfway responsible. He finds Phinks’ mouth again and kisses him hard enough to break the blonde’s rhythm, moaning as the thrusts slow and deepen inside him. “D-Don’t, don’t stop, baichi,” Feitan whimpers into the kiss, “please, need—“

Phinks grunts and ruts into Feitan harder, chuckling breathlessly as the smaller man’s long nails rake across his back. “Yeah, baby, huh?”

“Ohh, mmph nnnghh, f-fuck—“

“Everyone can hear you,” Phinks teases, his voice low in Feitan’s ear, “everyone knows you’re a slut for this cock, Fei.”

Feitan’s eyes fly open in horror and he smacks Phinks with his free hand, trying and failing to scramble out of his arms as the blonde laughs and keeps fucking him. “You—h-ha, haha, oh—Phinks—“ His head hits the tile again and he yelps happily, any concerns rolling off his skin with the water. A vague thought occurs to him and he gasps. “Wait—baichi—I—“

“Huh—“

Feitan shoves the wall behind him and squeaks as Phinks stumbles, swiftly separating their bodies before they hit the shower floor. Phinks is still groaning in shock when Feitan grabs his cock again.

“Fei—“

“Sit,” Feitan orders, and he giggles as the blonde jerks up to his knees, kissing him over his shoulder while he slowly sinks onto his cock. His mouth falls open with a small moan as the thing fills him. “Now—“

“You’re so smart,” Phinks mumbles into his neck. He wraps an arm around Feitan’s chest as he bucks into him, toying with his nipples on his way to clutching his jaw. His other hand finds Feitan’s cock and starts stroking.

“Ohhh, yes,” Feitan whispers. His head falls back on Phinks’ shoulder as the blonde kisses his neck and they rock into each other, wet skin slapping wet skin faster and faster under the steaming water. Feitan bites down on his lip as Phinks starts fucking him harder. “MMPH!”

“Fuck, baby,” Phinks gasps, “you like that, huh? Like, like taking this big cock, babe?”

“Mm, mhm, mhm,” Feitan whimpers, “ah, s-so big, baichi, more!” A sharp cry escapes him as Phinks rocks up from his ankles and thrusts deeper into him, the sudden shift sending a tremor through his legs. He grabs blindly for the thick hair tucked into his shoulder and moans eagerly. A strong hand tugs his thighs wider apart and his spine arches dramatically as Phinks’ cock rams into him, each rough meeting of their thighs making it harder and harder to keep quiet. Feitan’s whole body is a delicious, trembling knot of arousal. He squeezes his knees and hands and toes around whatever rippling muscles they land on, tensing as a low moan crawls out of his throat. Phinks growls and returns to stroking his cock. His other hand crawls up Feitan’s jaw and the transmuter whines happily, jerking his head to the side to suck two long fingers into his mouth. 

“Y-yeah, fuck, Fei,” Phinks pants. He switches the hand stroking Feitan’s cock to holding his thighs apart again, grunting as his small form bucks hard enough to grind his knees down into the tile. His hips thrust even faster, more forcefully, somehow, his body free at last to finish chasing release. He moans at the feeling of teeth on his fingers and sucks hard on Feitan’s neck. The smaller man whimpers and bucks into him. Phinks nibbles down his shoulder and wraps his hand around his cock, pumping back and forth rapidly.

“Mmmnnghhh, MMM!”

“Yeah, baby? You,” Phinks gasps, “you need it, don’t you, baby, fuck! God, fuck, Fei!” He snatches his fingers away from his suckling mouth and slides them onto a nipple, pinching and pulling it as Feitan grunts and tugs a fistful of his wet blonde hair over his shoulder. “You gonna cum, baby? Cum, fuck, cum on this dick, huh, huhaaa, so good, feel, fuck, fuckin’ amazing, baby, tight little hole, baby, fuck!”

Feitan groans in ecstasy as his body melts into Phinks’ huge, strong hands and pounding cock, crooking his neck awkwardly to leave clumsy bites and kisses around his jaw. “Baichi, fuck,” he growls breathlessly, “baichi, BAICHI, F-FUCK, I, I love you, fuck, love you, yes, YES!”

“Fei, baby, oh, god,” Phinks moans, ramming into his body harder as it tenses and shakes and bounces wildly in his arms. Feitan whines loudly and Phinks moans again as he catches a blurry vision of his lover’s cum shooting across the shower floor. “Oh, oh, yeah, fuuuck,” he pants as his hips shudder and thrust senselessly.

“Aaah, oh, oh,” Feitan gasps, hopping slightly on the blonde’s cock as it pumps heat into his hole. He trembles, sinking back, and whimpers softly, trying to catch his breath as Phinks’ orgasm subsides into shaky panting. He reluctantly slides off of his cock and turns around. “Mmm, mmhmm, yes, aha, Phinks,” he mumbles as he leans in.

Phinks kisses Feitan through a dizzy grin, wrapping an arm around his waist as their bodies roll under the cooling shower. Their mouths slip around each other with affectionate laughter. Phinks slowly rises to his feet, pulling Feitan with him as he reaches blindly for soap. “God, Fei, I missed fucking you,” he rumbles as he breaks away to breathe again.

“Time for bed,” Feitan murmurs into his chest, “miss sleeping... mmm, with prettiest boy.”

“You’re tryna make me cry, little bastard,” Phinks says thickly. He holds Feitan close as he slowly lathers soap across his small frame, washing him carefully and thoroughly as the transmuter sighs blissfully.

“No, just... right idea, you chose,” Feitan yawns. He smiles up at Phinks and takes the soap, rubbing his hands into his powerful muscles inch by inch as he hums quietly. “Coming to me,” he continues shyly, “should distract me more, baichi, is fun, sometimes.” 

Phinks chuckles and turns the shower off. “You should be careful saying that, Fei, you know I’ll never take my hands off you.” He grabs a towel and wraps it around the tiny transmuter, kissing and scrubbing and squeezing him greedily. He laughs at Feitan’s indignant glare and dries himself as quickly as he can before yanking his clothes on and scooping him up. “Time for you to get some fuckin’ rest.”

He shoulders through the door and yelps when confronted with the most irritated look he’s ever seen on Machi’s face. “You guys are fucking gross,” she snaps as she shoves past the enhancer. Phinks blushes and zips down the hall to his room, ignoring Feitan’s angry muttering about how goddamn ridiculous and humiliating all of this is, and bursts in on Bonolenov slowly patting down the last of his bandages. He grins.

“Bono, get the fuck outta here, I wanna fuck Feitan again!”

_ “BAICHI!” _

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, I wonder what Feitan’s plans were... and how he’ll get back at Phinks for exposing them to everyone


End file.
